Double Oh Sexy
by Deepredruby
Summary: Bella is on vacation, hoping to relax for once. But, when a mystrious broze haired god shows up in her room, she finds herself not scared, but curious. What kind of secrets is he keeping? AU, all human. Please Review!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

**Headquarters, Voltera Italy June 20, 2008**

Bronze hair glimmered in the hallway lights as the tall, well muscled figure walked to the room. Upon entering the room, he gazed around the large and spacious study. Bookshelves lined the walls in dark Mahogany and a deep cherry wood desk sat in the center. Large black leather couches were placed around in an elegant fas fashion . His gaze then landed on the people within the room.

His best friends and accomplices.

A tall, beautiful, blond haired man was standing next to one of the couches which held an equally tall and beautiful woman who looked similar to the man.

Next to the woman sat a very muscular man that looked like a weight lifter and a bit intimidating at first impression.

A small, pixy like girl with black, spiky, hair was seated on the couch as well, closest to the blond man.

The bronze haired man sat down in one of the couches across from where everyone else was.

"Were you all called in here too?"

The small pixy like girl smiled, her eyes containing a twinkle in them.

"Actually, you were the only one who was called in. We just came because we wanted to see your reaction."

The man groaned before turning toward the study door as it opened and a tall, handsome blond haired man walked into the room.

The man surveyed the group in the room before resting his gaze on the bronze haired man and smiled.

"Ah, Edward, I'm glad you came," he said before going to sit behind his desk.

It was silent for a moment before the big burly man spoke.

"So, Aro, what have you got for our dear, loveable Eddy here that has Alice so excited? And how come she knows about what's going on and we don't?"

The pixy like girl, Alice, laughed at the bigger man.

"That's because Alice is Edward's**__**sister Emmett. I figured she should know about this first before anyone else," Aro said in a deep voice that seemed to have a slight edge to it.

Emmett shrugged hislargeshoulders before wrapping one of his arms around the beautiful blond sitting next to him.

Aro reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out an envelope.

Edward eyed the envelope with slightly wide eyes, in both anticipation and fear.

"What I hold in my hands Edward is, what you could call, a sort of birthday gift to you," Aro said with a smirk.

Edward hesitantly got up out of his seat and walked over to the desk.

"Now, you know you're the best person I have when it comes to getting information and being discrete. I think this could be your big break."

Edward stared at the folder that contained some sort of information.

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this, but, I've been meaning to tell you that I was thinking about leaving. Possibly find a new profession," he said in a confident and deep voice, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his family and friends.

Aro sighed and placed the folder on the table and pushed it towards him.

"I'll tell you what Edward. You complete this task, you will receive double your normal pay, and, this will be the last task you ever have to do again. I promise," Aro said with a smile, though, it didn't reach his eyes.

Edward thought about it for a moment before picking up the folder and opening it, listening to Aro's instructions.

"Here is your objective: to find and get as much information as possible from the target in a time span of a week. He is in league with a secret group in Seattle that deals with drugs. He's fairly new so this should be simple to do. They were last reported to be purchasing a plane ticket to the Caribbean for a week. Your plane leaves in seven hours so I would suggest that you get packing after this. You're hotel information is in that folder. You will also have a car for yourself. Once you have acquired the needed information, you will leave for Seattle. There, you will meet up with Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper who will tell you your next step. Once everything is set and done, you will be a free man."


	2. Flight

**Okay everyone! This is the first chapter. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it means a lot to me. Just to forewarn you, I am a bit of a slow writer, so I will do my best to get the chapters up. This story will also be written in Bella's point of view.**

**And also, this will be co-authored by my dear friend xBohemianRaphosdyx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Flight**

Finally, I've been waiting for this vacation for a long time.

I placed my final item of clothing in the suitcase and zipped it shut before pulling it off the bed, proceeding to drop it on my foot.

I yelped in pain and hopped on one foot for a few seconds before plopping down on the bed, rubbing my foot.

"Great, this is the perfect way to start this vacation," I mumbled as I massaged my foot.

"Stupid suitcase..." I said to myself.

After 6 years of college, working at the local coffee shop, and with the help of my parents, I have my first vacation since I was in high school.

Sun, beach and relaxation is all I'm looking forward to this up coming week.

No school.

No work.

Peace.

Sighing to myself, I glanced at my nearby clock and swore quietly under my breath at what time it is.

Quickly, I dragged my luggage out to the front room of my apartment and put on my jacket for the slightly chilly weather here in Seattle.

"Okay. Keys, luggage, ticket..." I recited the list out loud, making sure I had everything with me.

Once I made sure I was all set, I headed out the door, looking up behind me.

"I should probably take the elevator. It would save me the risk of possibly breaking a bone if not killing myself by falling down the stairs."

Once reaching the outside of my building, I froze in shock instead of heading to my beat up old truck.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go? Come on, we should probably hit the road."

Jacob Black.

What the hell is he talking about!

"Bella?"

I shook myself before answering him.

"Jake, what are you doing here? What do you mean we should probably get going?"

"We don't want to miss that plane now, do we? I can't wait to hit the beach," he said in an enthusiastic voice, eyes glowing in excitement.

"Um, Jake, I don't know how you found out I was leaving for this trip today, though, I can take a good guess at that being Charlie," at this, he nodded, " and second, do you even have a ticket? Or a place to stay?"

He looked down at his feet, blushing slightly and I felt a little bit guilty.

"Well, no, I don't have a ticket. I figured I could get a last minute ticket. As for the place to stay, I was hoping I could stay with you."

At this he blushed more, not meeting my eyes.

I sighed looking down at the ground as well.

I've known Jake since we were kids and knew that he had developed a crush on me over the past few years. The thing is, I don't have the same feelings for him as he does me.

Lately, it seems like he's been trying everything he can to get together with me as more than just friends.

It's not going so well for him.

"Jake, I know you may want to come with me, but, really, I would like to go on this vacation alone," I said looking back up at him.

He glanced up at me when I spoke before looking back at the ground, nodding softly, a little sadly.

"Oh...okay."

I sighed softly before leaving my luggage where it was and walked up to him and giving him a hug.

"Jake, I know you care about me, and I care about you too, just not in that way. Please, understand?"

I felt him nod against my shoulder as he hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just always thought that there was some chance that you'd want to be with me as more than a friend. If I would have known, I would have saved myself a lot a trouble trying to get you to come with me on a date," he said with a small chuckle which made me laugh as well.

We pulled back from our hug before I went over to grab my bags.

"Can I at least give you a ride?"

I turned back to him and smiled.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be great. But, we better leave now if I'm going to want to make that plane."

A few minutes of struggling with my luggage, we were on the road.

We made conversation, talking about what was going on in our lives.

"So, how's the shop working out for you?"

Jake smiled as he kept his eyes on the road.

"It's going great. I just love fixing up those old cars. And, I do get a nice pay, if I must say," he said with a laugh before asking me the most dreaded question that people have been asking me lately.

"So, any recent suitors that have come to your door Miss Swan?"

I turned my head to look out the window while groaning out loud.

Jake sensed my dilemma.

"Bella?"

I sighed before answering the question.

"Yeah, there was one guy. His name was Mike. We went out for a few months. Nothing big," I said before looking out the window again.

Jake knew I was holding back from telling him something and probed me for answers.

"And?"

I blushed slightly in embarrassment at the last time I spoke to Mike.

"I decided I wanted to break up with him one night, but, on that same night, he had asked me out to dinner. I figured I would give him one last date before I ended it."

"Why did you want to end it," Jake asked.

"He never seemed to hold my interest. Yeah, we would talk about things, but, it was mostly school and sports."

Jake nodded his head as he mad a turn.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, he told me to dress nice, though, he didn't tell me where we were going. It wasn't until later that I would find out that him telling me to dress up could have been equivalent to wearing cowboy boots and a cowboy hat."

Jake turned his head to me with a shocked expression that also looked like he was holding back his laughter.

"So, there I was, eating dinner in a fancy dress where people were square dancing and loud music was playing. I was begging for the night to end."

At this point, Jake was laughing loudly.

"When he asked if I wanted dessert, I said no, hoping to get the whole thing over with quicker. I told him I had something to tell him just as he said he had something to tell me. I figured, with what had happened so far that night that he was going to break up with me first. I didn't mind at all. It would be done then. I let him go first and next thing I knew, he was down on one knee, crunching in the shells of peanuts on the floor."

Jake was full out laughing now, and I was afraid I would have to take over the steering if he didn't stop.

"I was in complete shock at what he did. The ring he had didn't even look like there was a stone in it, it was so small. I told him to get up and told him that I wasn't going to marry him, that I had planed on breaking up with him.

"He seemed to think that I was in love with him and that we were, as he put it, 'meant to be'. I could only stare at him in shock before saying goodbye and leaving. He tried calling me a few times after that, but, I never returned his calls. Eventually, he stopped all together."

By the time I was done talking, Jake was wiping tears away from his eyes and his face was flush.

"God Bella, I think that story will be enough to get me through for the rest of the week."

I glared at him before sticking my tongue out at him as we pulled into the airport.

"Thanks for the ride Jake. I guess I'll see you in a week then."

We hugged once more before I went in.

Thirty four minutes later, I was on my plane, getting comfortable in my seat just as the pilot was announcing our departure.

Closing my eyes, I felt my body relax and succumb to sleep.

* * *

Okay, so, what did you think? Please review! 


	3. Problems, Problems, Problems

**Okay, this is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Problems, Problems, Problems**

"Ladies and gentleman, we will be landing shortly so please, make sure your seat belts are safely fastened and that your trays are in their upright position, thank you."

The sound of the pilot woke me from my slumber.

I made sure my seat belt was fine and that my unused tray was up.

I turned to look out my window and was amazed at what I saw.

Beautiful, bright blue water was sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight, reflecting making it look like the water was glitter.

Once we were safely landed and I grabbed my luggage, I headed over to the service desk to pick up my rental car.

Even away from my truck, I just couldn't give up driving.

"Excuse me. I'm here to pick up my rental car? My name is Isabella Swan," I asked the young woman behind the desk.

She glanced up at me before typing something in the computer.

"Sorry, we don't have a car for you at the moment. Last one was just taken."

I stared at her for a moment before continuing on.

"I organized for one to be ready for me before I left the states. There has to be one for me. Can you check again please?"

She again typed in my name before shaking her head back and forth.

"Sorry."

I let out a sigh of aggravation before saying anything else.

"Well, do you at least have a taxi that could pick me up and take me to my hotel?" Luckily, I hadn't paid for the rental car yet.

"Yes ma'am. I can call for one for you right now," she said before picking up a phone and dialing a number.

She hung up the phone before speaking to me.

"There should be on here for you shortly out front. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a nice day."

I nodded my thanks before picking up my luggage and walking outside the airport.

The first thing I'm hit with is the heat.

It was sweltering out!

I pulled at my clothes to try and cool myself down, but, the movement of my arms caused me to become even more hot.

A taxi pulled up along the curb in front of me and the driver got out and came around to me, helping me with my luggage.

Once inside the air conditioned car, he asked where I was headed.

"That's a popular hotel miss. Very hard to get rooms there. It's always booked for what seems like months."

We made small talk and, a little while later, we pulled up to the entrance of the hotel I was staying at and the driver, again, helped me with my luggage.

"You have a lovely stay miss," he said before getting back in his car and leaving.

I carried my luggage inside and to the front desk.

Behind the desk sat a girl with curly brown hair and, upon reading her name tag, her name was Jessica.

She appeared to be talking animatedly on the phone. When I walked up to the desk, it took me two three tries to try and get her attention.

"Hello? Excuse me?"

She gave me a glare before hanging up her phone, telling whoever was on the other line that she'd call them back.

"Can I help you," she asked in a sickly sweet voice and a fake smile was plastered on her face.

"Yes, I'd like to pick up my room key? My name is Isabella Swan."

She went through her computer system before finding my name and room and handed me my room key.

"Room 547, fifth floor, to you left from the elevators."

"Thanks."

I took my bags and went to the elevator and headed up to my room.

Once I reached my floor, I walked down the hallway and counted off the rooms until I found mine.

Entering my room, I was faced with and amazing sight.

This was more like a suite than your average hotel room.

Inside there was a living room like space with two couches, a large TV and a coffee table.

There was a large window that looked out towards the setting sun over the water.

I carried my luggage into the enormous bedroom that was off to the left of the room.

A rather large bed was neatly made and a towel, folded into a small bird. was placed on the covers.

Placing my luggage down in the corner of the room, I headed over into the bathroom which, also, was rather large.

A jacuzzi bathtub, large enough to fit four people comfortably was in the corner.

Next to that was a clear glass shower that looked to be able to fit three people.

Heading back into the bedroom, I decided to unpack later and tried to think of something I could do before I thought of turning in for the night since it was getting late out.

Just then, my stomach grumbled in hunger.

"I guess that answers my question."

I took a quick shower and changed my clothes into a knee length, light weight skirt, a blue tank top and a pair of comfortable sandals before heading down to one of the restaurants in the hotel.

The name of the restaurant was The Golden Sun.

Seemed promising.

The dinning was casual, and rather relaxing. It didn't seem too busy.

Once I was seated, a tall lanky waiter came over.

"What can I get you to drink miss," he asked, with a smirk that I think he believed to be flirtatious.

"Um, just a glass of water, thanks."

He nodded before walking away, glancing back every few seconds and giving me a creepy smile.

It was starting to get a little nervous.

Once he had returned with my water he took my order.

"My names Darsen by the way, and if you need anything at all, just ask," he said with his creepy smile before turning away.

Okay, he is really starting to make me feel uneasy now.

I was taking a sip of my water when I was suddenly jarred in my seat.

I turned around and there was Darsen with a cart of food behind my chair.

"Oh, gotcha!"

He walked away laughing.

I sat in my seat frozen, staring after him with large eyes.

What. The. Hell.

I got up and went to the bathroom where I proceeded to try and calm myself down and my freedom from being near him for a while.

I decided to go through options I could use as excuses to escape.

Option one: Just leave and don't look back. I could find someplace else to eat or order room service back at the room.

Option two: Stay in here until my food comes then wolf it down and ask for the check and the proceed to high tail it out of there.

I liked all my options, but, I was leaning towards option two. No sense in being completely rude.

After taking a few calming breaths, I walked back out to my table and was thankful that my food was already there.

I ate as fast as I could without chocking or looking like I was some starved person.

All while I was eating, I kept getting the feeling that I was being watched and I looked around and found Darsen sitting at an empty table in a back corner, staring at me while tapping his fingers on the table and he appeared to be whistling.

When he caught me staring, he smiled and winked.

I forced back a shudder before turning back to my food and finished eating.

No longer after I was finished, he came over and took my plate away.

"Can I get you anything else," he asked leering at me.

"Just the check please."

He nodded and then left to get the check, coming back moments later.

"Are you sure there is nothing else I can get for you." Darsen asked, leaning in a bit too close for comfort.

"Um, yes, I'm sure."

I had my money ready and paid him right there.

"Keep the change," I said as I stood up.

"Thank you, and, come back soon," he said before winking at me.

I attempted to smile, though, it came out a bit forced, and walked away without looking back, even when I felt his eyes on me.

When I left the restaurant, I noticed that it was dark out and I was feeling sleepy.

I headed towards the elevators yawning as I pressed my room floor number.

Once on my floor, I dragged my feet to my room and opened my door, only to release a loud scream.

* * *

**Heehee, sorry, had to do it. I must say, I do believe my favorite part so far in this story is the waiter scene. That actually happened to my dear friend and co-author xBohemianRaphosdyx. Feel free to message her about it, I wasn't there, so, I was playing off of what she told me. Please review and I might be able to get that next chapter up faster.**


	4. Who Are You?

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I have to say, this is a very fun story to write. We are getting very into this if you haven't noticed. The chapters seem to be growing!**

**Well, enough of my talking, read!**

**Who are You?**

Green.

That's all that I can see.

Piercing green eyes staring right back into mine.

There, standing in the living room area of my hotel room, was a man.

A gorgeous man.

With nothing but a towel on.

I stared open mouthed at the sight before me.

Dark copper hair gleamed from the lights in the room. I could see the water drip from his hair and onto his chest.

His strong, muscular chest rose and fell softly with his steady breathing. His abdominals alone look like they could cut stone.

"Who are you? How did you get in my room?"

I almost gasped at the sound of his voice. It was deep yet silky, but it held an edge to it.

I looked back at his face and found he had a slightly annoyed expression and was glaring at me.

I stuttered out my response while looking away from his face, which was a difficult task considering he had the most angelic face I had ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry, but, shouldn't I be asking you why are you in my room?"

His beautiful face frowned slightly.

"What do you mean your room? I do believe this is my room," he said.

I began to frown myself at our situation.

"Are you sure they gave you the right room? They may have made a mistake because I'm sure I paid for this room," I said.

He let out an agitated sigh before leaving the room and into the bedroom where he closed the door, a bit harder than you normally would.

Okay, why aren't I scared right now? There's a man in my room! A complete stranger! And I'm not even running out the door?

And he claims that this is his room. But, it can't be. I made sure I had a room over two months ago. I double checked two days ago to make sure it was still booked!

As I continued ranting in my head, the bedroom door opened and out he came, clad in black slacks and a black long sleeved button down with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing off his muscular chest.

His shirt was sticking to him like a second skin. I could see every muscle in his chest and abdominals.

I glanced up at his face and noticed his agitated look again.

"Come on," he said and grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me out of the room towards the elevators.

I would be in shock right now that such a god-like man was holding onto my arm, if it weren't for the anger in his grip.

He was muttering quietly to himself all the way down, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

Once we stopped, he pulled me out behind him towards the front desk where a boy of maybe nineteen sat.

He had greasy, long, dyed green hair and he wore a rainbow shirt.

As we walked closer to him, I was able to read his name tag.

Andy.

"Wait here," the god-like creature told me, once we were two feet from the desk.

I was about to object but he had already turned around and walked the rest of the way to the desk.

I let out a sigh of aggravation before I turned around and began walking around the lobby.

I turned back around a little bit later and could hear low rumbles from the man's voice as he spoke in what sounded like an angry tone.

"Please, there has to be another room open. Could you check again?"

I watched as the boy, Andy, tore his eyes away from the man which seemed to have been glued to his face, and began typing in the computer.

"Sorry sir, but, we're booked for the next two months. You could try looking around, but, I don't think you'll find any other place open either," I could hear Andy say to the man.

I noticed he had a look in his eyes as he looked over the man.

His eyes seemed to grow darker and his eye lids seemed to droop slightly.

He was giving the mysterious god a lustful gaze.

Okay, I don't think I'm ever coming back to this hotel ever again. The people here are just way too creepy.

Long fingers ran through slightly damp bronze hair as the figure sighed in aggravation.

"Alright, thank you for your help," he said and was about to walk away before Andy reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of any more help. You can come to me if there is anything else you need," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'anything' before winking and letting go of the gods hand.

I saw the bronze haired creature tense up when Andy had placed his hand on top of his to stop him and the color drained from his face as he stuttered out a response.

"Um, thanks for your help, but, I think I might go look to see if there is another hotel around here," he said quickly before turning around and walking quickly back to me.

He let out a loud breath, sending his delicious scent towards me and I took all I had not to close my eyes.

"I'll re-pack my things and be out of there as soon as possible for you. There has to be at least one other hotel around here that has a room open."

I stopped and thought for a moment before my mouth started to work before my brain could comprehend what I was saying.

"You can stay. We can share the room."

My eyes felt like they were about to pop out of my head.

Did I just say that?!

He stared at me for a moment, those green eyes holding mine.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

I frowned at him.

"Why? I mean, I know you'd probably want a place for yourself, but, you heard the guy. There are probably no open hotels around here for a while. What are you going to do when you find none open?"

I stopped talking when he frowned.

"I'm not sure-," I cut him off before he finished.

"It won't bother me, honestly. Sure, it will be a bit odd and out of the ordinary letting a complete stranger stay with you. As long as you're not planning on killing me in my sleep," I added attempting to lighten the mood.

He chuckled slightly and gave me a crooked smile that almost made my legs buckle right then and there.

"Killing you in your sleep is the least you should worry about."

I stared at him wide eyed, unsure of what that could mean.

He let out another breath and ran his fingers through his now dry hair, making it messy, yet still impossibly gorgeous.

"Please? It'll make me feel a little bit better that you have a sure place to stay and are not wandering around, alone at night."

He laughed again.

I have no idea why I was even saying these things. He's a complete stranger for heaven's sake! He could be a criminal for all I know!

But, there was something about him.

It was deep and real.

Yes, he is gorgeous, but, it was more than just looks that drew me into him.

So many things that seemed I needed to know about him.

"Alright, I'll stay. But, on one condition. I sleep on the couch."

I was about to protest before he cut me off.

"No, I am imposing on your life and the least I can do is make you feel comfortable. And, it's my way of saying thank you for letting me stay with you."

I sighed dramatically and smiled, nodding my head.

"Alright. And speaking of sleeping arrangements, I'm quite tired myself. What do you say we turn in for the night?

He nodded and we headed back to the room.

Once we were inside, he went into the bedroom and brought his luggage out into the living room area.

"Well, good night," I said and started towards the bedroom before he spoke.

"You know, this whole wonderful time we've been together, I didn't catch what your name was," he said while sitting down on the sofa and turning towards me with a smile on his face.

I myself hadn't even realized that we hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him and held my hand out.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

He smiled again and grasped my hand in his. His hand being much larger than mine.

"Edward Masen, but everyone calls me Edward."

I laughed and we shook hands.

I felt a sort of jolt run through my body when we touched.

He let go of my hand much too soon for my liking.

"Well, good night, Bella. And thank you again for letting me stay with you."

I nodded my head and headed towards the bedroom.

"No problem. Good night, Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded his head and turned off the light, probably to make it more comfortable to change his clothes in the dark, as I closed the door to the bedroom.

I quickly changed into a pair of long, comfortable shorts and a short sleeve shirt before climbing into bed and falling asleep instantly.

**Now, we have nothing against gay people if your wondering that. We just thought it would be a little funny if Edward got hit on by a guy instead of a girl, haha!**

**So, you read, now, all that's left to do is review!**


	5. Unwelcome Visit

**Okay, sorry for the late chapter. It's been busy lately and it might take a while for the next chapter to get up, but it WILL!**

**Now, enjoy!**

**Unwelcome Visit**

I woke to the bright sunlight hitting me in the face.

I groaned and rolled over, attempting to fall back asleep.

After a few minutes of a failed attempt, I got up and stretched before looking at the clock on the side table.

Eight thirty-five in the morning.

I would have liked to have slept a little longer, but, it didn't bother me that much.

Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

Once done, my stomach growled loudly signaling my hunger.

Thinking of what I'd like to have for breakfast, I walked out of the bedroom, forgetting about my guest.

Opening the door to the bedroom, I froze.

There was a cart placed next to one of the couches, filled with fruits and small pastries.

A plate stacked high with pancakes and sliced strawberries was sitting on the small table in front of one of the couches with a tall glass of orange juice next to it and a lone flower in a small vase.

"Sorry. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up so I ordered some food. I didn't know what you would like so I stuck with the fruit and pastries in case you weren't a pancake lover."

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. I'd forgotten I wasn't alone on this trip anymore.

He sat on the couch next to the one that had the plate of food in front of it, reading a newspaper, still in his pajamas.

He wore a pair of black sweat pants and a gray wife-beater. The muscles in his arms were clearly visible and I could see his defined chest under the shirt.

Last night flashed in my mind and the image of him wet and almost completely naked popped into my head.

I blushed slightly and mentally shook myself out of that train of thought.

Bad Bella! He's a complete stranger!

Even if he does have an amazing body and what I wouldn't give to run my hands through his messy hair that looked as soft as silk, or touch every-

ARGH!

I screamed at myself before sitting down and focusing on the food in front of me instead of the man not ten feet from me.

"Pancakes are just fine. They are my favorite actually. Thank you," I said as I started to eat.

He nodded his head and continued to read the paper, seeming very engrossed in it.

It was silent while I ate and it began to bother me. Now was as best a time as any to attempt to break the ice that was between us.

"So, you here for vacation?"

Okay, so, I could have asked a better question than that, but, I was blanking!

He looked up at me from the paper and his green eyes held mine.

He folded the paper neatly in his lap, never loosing eye contact.

I felt my traitorous blush begin to creep up my neck and stain my checks, so I tore my eyes away from his.

He was quiet for a minute before he answered.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I figured it was time for a break. I haven't been able to actually rest for over a year," he said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Wow, what do you do that keeps you so busy?" I asked as I took another bite of my food.

His face changed into an emotionless mask.

It made me wonder what he seemed to be hiding.

"I teach piano to children for the most part, but, I also attend college and work in a psychiatrist's office."

I paused in my eating, my fork halfway to my mouth, and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You do all of that? You definitely need this vacation. I'm sorry you got stuck with me for the majority of your trip," I said, feeling like I was the one intruding on his vacation.

He laughed and it sounded like bells.

"Please, if anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," he said smiling at me.

We continued on with a pleasant conversation while I finished eating.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" I asked while cleaning up my plate.

He didn't answer right away and I had the feeling he didn't want to tell me anything.

"Well, I'm here sort of on business. I'm actually meeting my client in an hour. I should probably get ready."

I tried to ignore that little sting I felt when he said that he already had plans. It's not like he would want to spend time with me, really. He'll probably do whatever he can to get away from me so he could have his freedom.

I nodded my head before sitting back down.

"Sounds like you'll have a lot of fun. Go ahead and use the bathroom to clean up if you want, I don't need it right now."

"That would be wonderful, thank you. I won't be long," he said before grabbing one of his black bags that was next to one of the couches and went in the bathroom.

While he was in there, I picked up the discarded newspaper from earlier and read some before he came back out not much later.

His hair was damp and a few pieces hung in his eyes. He wore a pair of black capris, showing off his muscular legs, and a dark, navy blue polo shirt that clung to his chest and showed off his strong chest and biceps.

In a few words, he looked like a god.

I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. He looked amazing. It should be a sin to look that good.

His bright green eyes caught mine and I felt my cheeks flush and I looked away, feeling embarrassed for being caught staring.

I heard him chuckle before he placed his bag down next to his other one.

"Well, I better get going before I miss him. See you later?"  
I nodded my head and returned to reading the paper, in hopes to avoid staring at him again.

I waited until I heard the door close to the room before I put the paper down and release a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I sat for a few minutes, thinking about what I could do to keep myself busy.

I decided on going sight seeing and maybe doing a little shopping.

I got up and took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of comfortable shorts and a deep blue tank top.

Slipping on a pair of walking sneakers and pulling my hair up into a pony tail, I glanced at the clock on the wall before I left, and noticed that it was already going on noon.

I guess Edward and I were talking a lot longer than I thought!

I grabbed my purse and made sure that the room key was in there along with some money before leaving.

Almost five hours later, I returned to the hotel, tired and sticky from the heat. I was sure my hair looked a mess too.

I had started the day walking around, looking at some of the local shops.

I had picked up a necklace for Rene and a coffee mug for Charlie. I still needed to pick up something for Jake though.

There was a small cafe that I found and had lunch there. I reminded myself to tell Edward about it later in case he was ever looking for a nice place to have lunch one day.

The sun was starting to set when I started back to the hotel.

On my way back, I had passed a beach. I walked along the shore for a while, watching the sun set.

It was so beautiful.

I came to the conclusion that tomorrow I would come back here during the day and just lie out and read a book, maybe go for a swim.

Once I was back in the room, I headed straight for the shower, ready to cool myself down.

I stood under the cool water letting it cool me off from the heat I still felt.

Stepping out, I wrapped a towel around myself, realizing I forgot my clothes.

I groaned and put one of the hotel robes on.

It was way to short for my taste, but I was only going to my room to get clothes.

No longer after I opened the bathroom door, I heard a hard knock from the room door.

Figuring it was possibly room service, I went out to open the door, getting ready to get rid of whoever was there.

Pulling the door open, I could feel my eyes get large and almost bug out.

"Hey Bella!"

Oh no.

**You know the drill now.**


	6. Reunions or Ruined?

**Okay, so, here is the next chapter. Now, might take a while for them to some out. Busy time for us. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry that they might be short, we can't help it. **

**P.S. Please review! We want to reach our goal of 100 reviews by the tenth chapter, help make that happen!**

**Reunions or Ruined?**

"Mike?"

There, standing in front of me, was the last person I wanted to see.

Mike Newton stood there smiling.

I caught his eyes roam up and down my body, his eyes slightly darker.

I blushed, forgetting what I was wearing and attempted to try and cover myself better and to hide the disgust that I knew was on my face.

He didn't seem to notice, or else he didn't care.

"Can I come in?" he asked, but before I could answer, he was already walking into the room.

For a second, I stood there staring out the door at the spot he had stood just seconds ago. I pulled myself away from the door, closing it, and turned to him.

He was standing near one of the couches, looking around the room.

"Nice. My room isn't as great as this though. So, how is everything? Seeing anyone lately?"

All I could do was stare at him.

Could I NOT have a relaxing vacation? Why did Mike, of all people, have to show up?

And how did he know this was my room?

I never told anyone where I was staying except for my parents in case of an emergency and Angela.

"Hungry? Feel like catching a bite to eat? I know I'm starved. I know there's this restaurant right in the hotel that has amazing food. It's called The Golden Sun, wanna go?"

He seemed to keep firing questions at me before I could even comprehend what he was saying.

Instead, I blurted out the first thing running through my mind.

"What are you doing here?"

I still didn't get why he was here. We had broken up almost three months ago and I hadn't talked to him since then.

Until now anyways.

I knew that I had hurt him when we broke up, and I didn't think he would have gotten over it yet.

"Well, it just so happens that we are both in the same hotel, on vacation at the same time. I didn't realize this was your room across from mine, this is great! I was just coming over to check out the neighbors."

He spoke with enthusiasm, his blue eyes alight.

Mike wasn't a bad looking guy. Short, spiked blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice body too. He was sweet and caring, and captain of the basketball team where he went to school.

The only reason I went out with him in the first place was because my best friend Angela wanted to go out with her now current boyfriend, Ben. He had said that he had a friend that he thought would be good for me. So, they decided to set Ben's friend up with me.

Little did I know how that would turn out.

I mean, don't get me wrong, Mike is a great guy, just not the type for me.

His only problem was that he was annoying at times, following me wherever I went, always wanting to do things with me.

I'm sure there are some girls out there who would find that adorable, but I'm not one of them.

That's why I finally decided enough was enough. I needed to do something before it got worse.

The day he proposed to me was just what was needed to make me go through with it and break his heart.

And now, here he was, standing in my hotel room, asking me out for food.

I stared at his face after a while and noticed his eyes were still lingering on my body.

Blushing furiously, I tried to tug at the hem of the robe, hoping it would somehow become longer.

"So, wanna check the place out? I think you would like it."

I started to open my mouth to speak when the door to the room opened.

Edward stood at the doorway, staring between Mike and me, with an expressionless face.

What I wouldn't give to know what was running through that gorgeous head of his.

"Hello. I'll leave if you want some privacy, Bella. I'm sure I can wander around for a while if you would like."

I felt me eyes grow wide and my cheeks grow even hotter.

"No, that's okay. Edward, this is Mike, Mike, this is Edward," I said, embarrassed that he had to walk in on us, even if we were just talking.

I noticed Mike's eyes narrow at Edward.

Edward just nodded towards him, though his eyes looked like they held amusement.

"So, Bella, I guess you don't want to get something to eat?" Mike asked me, coming to stand next to me.

I discretely tried to edge away from him to gain some space between us.

"No, sorry Mike. I'm not really hungry and would just like to go to bed now."

That was a lie. I was hungry. I just didn't want to go out to eat with him. Especially not at The Golden Sun.

He seemed a little sad but nodded his head.

"That's alright. Well, I'm right across the hall if you ever want to stop by. We should definitely hang out some time. We have a lot of catching up to do."

At his last remark, I saw him glance quickly towards Edward, who had moved from his spot in the doorway to one of his bags on the floor.

"Sure, sounds great," I said before faking a yawn.

"Well, you should get to bed. I'll see you later then."

I walked him to the door and just before he walked out, he turned to me and hugged me.

"Good night Bells, sleep tight."

I awkwardly hugged him back before pulling away.

He smirked over my shoulder towards where I assumed Edward was before turning to me and winking before leaving.

Once he was gone, I shut and locked the door before turning around, only to find Edward not 3 feet from me with a smirk on his face.

"Well, if there are going to be young men calling on you every night, you probably should warn me ahead of time so I can give you some privacy," he said chuckling.

I felt the blush return to my face at his words.

"He's just a friend I haven't seen in a while," I said, leaving the part out where said friend had proposed to me.

"Just a friend, huh?"

I looked up at his smiling face and couldn't help the smile that appeared on mine.

"Yes, just friends. It would never work out between us, trust me."

He laughed at my statement.

We stood for a moment in silence before I noticed that his eyes traveled the length of my body.

I tried to cover the shiver I felt when he looked at me. Unlike how when Mike looked at me, Edward made a different feeling course through my body that wasn't anywhere near disgust.

He seemed to realize what he was doing and stepped away from me, returning to his bags.

I shook myself and went over to the bedroom doorway before turning back to him.

"I'm gonna head to bed now, but I was wondering, would you like to go the beach tomorrow? I walked by it today and it looked beautiful. I was thinking about checking it out tomorrow."

I waited for his reply, a little afraid of what his answer would be.

He seemed to be deep in thought before he looked up, into my eyes, before replying.

"That sounds great. What do you say to leaving here at about noon? We could avoid most of the crowd until later."

I wasn't anticipating his answer to be a 'yes'. It took me a moment to realize that he had agreed.

"Sure, sounds great," I said while glancing at the clock and noting the time.

"It's pretty late. We should probably get some rest if we plan on getting up in time."

He glanced over at the clock on the wall as well.

"You're right. Well, good night Bella. Sweet dreams," he said while pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms from his bag.

"Good night Edward, sweet dreams," I said before quickly hurrying into the bedroom and shutting the door before anything else came out of my mouth.

I found a pair a comfortable shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

Quickly getting dressed, I got into bed and I could feel sleep clouding my mind fast.

When I closed my eyes, I saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me.

**Okay, you know the drill now, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Sun, Sand and Water

**New chapter up! Finally! I'm sure many of you were getting a little angry with me and I'm sorry, haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. Now, I'm sure many of you probably don't even read these little authors notes (like me most of the time) but come on people! WE WANT REVIEWS! Our goal id to get to at LEAST 100 reviews by the tenth chapter. We're almost up to 70 right now, so, we are VERY close! Keep 'em coming! And, now that I am done ranting, please enjoy this chapter.**

**Sun, Sand and Water**

**Part I**

_"Bella..."_

_At the sound of my name, I turned around, trying to hear where it came from._

_I was standing in a small meadow surrounded by trees; the distant sound of a stream was heard._

_Glancing down at myself, I noticed I was wearing a long, flowing dark blue dress that came to my feet and was sleeveless. The neckline was low and I unconsciously tugged at it._

_On my left hand, I noticed something catch the sunlight. Looking closer, I noticed a large diamond sitting on my finger._

_My eyes widened in shock as I tried to understand what was happening._

_"Bella."_

_I heard my name again, only this time closer._

_I spun around in circles and tried to find the source of it._

_There, standing no more than four feet from me, was Edward._

_The bright sun in the sky was hitting his hair, making it look like it was glowing._

_The long sleeved white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned showing off glimpses of his strong chest and well defined stomach. He still wore a pair of black pants, but his feet were bare, standing in the surrounding grass._

_I looked into his eyes, and those two bright emeralds seemed to grow with an inner light._

_He wore that crooked smile of his, making my heart melt. He looked like an angel._

_My angel._

_He walked towards me with slow, deliberate steps, almost as if he were afraid he'd scare me away. He stopped less than a foot from me and all I could do was stare into his eyes._

_His closeness allowed me to feel the heat from his body, seeping through my clothes._

_One long hand reached up slowly. Long fingers ran down my left cheek before cupping it._

_He stepped closer and leaned in, his face centimeters from my own, his sweet breath blowing into my face making my head swim._

_"Bella...," he said again in a soft whisper._

_"Bella...wake up."_

_I closed my eyes and frowned at what he was saying. I felt a pressure on my shoulder and a light shaking._

_"Bella_...wake up. We want to get to the beach early, right? Unless you don't want to go, that is. We can go another time."

The shaking stopped and I slowly opened my eyes.

It was just a dream.

I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head, attempting to fall back asleep.

A soft chuckle was heard before I felt the light shaking return.

"Come on sleepy head, time to get up."

Sighing heavily into my pillow, I pulled it off from my head and blinked a few times from the light that filled the room from the window.

Edward stood next to my bed with that heart melting smile again.

He was wearing his usual black color. Black swim trunks and a black shirt. He still looked amazing though, black was definitely his color. The shorts showed off his muscular long legs while I could clearly see his well defined chest through his shirt.

I swallowed rather loudly and tore my eyes from him, hoping he didn't see me. He either didn't or chose to ignore it.

"I ordered breakfast for you. It's already going on eleven thirty, we should probably leave soon. I'll let you get ready," he said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

I yawned and stretched before pulling myself out of the bed, almost falling because my feet were trapped in the sheets.

Once free, I dragged myself over to my bag to find clothes and a bathing suit.

My thoughts wondered back to the dream I had.

Edward looked so angelic, so beautiful.

My angel.

I shook my head from my thoughts and pulled out the bathing suits that I brought with me.

Angela had picked them out for me saying I needed to get a tan this year, so, she picked out two bathing suits that would show more skin.

The only problem was that they seemed to be just little scraps of cloth that would hardly cover anything.

One was a deep shade of blue that had a silver buckle on the waist. The other was a colorful one. The background color for the top and bottoms was black, but multicolored polka dots covered it. The bottoms also had ties on the sides.

I decided to wear the polka dotted one and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to wear over it.

Once I was dressed and ready, I grabbed a towel, sunscreen and a book, placing them in a bag I had brought with me and left my room.

Outside, Edward was much like I found him yesterday, sitting on the couch reading the paper. When I walked in, he looked up and smiled at me before gesturing to the food that was set up for me.

I ate quickly, having a light conversation with him.

Once I was finished, I cleaned up my dish and grabbed my bag and room key and waited by the door for Edward. When I was almost done eating, he had grabbed one of his bags and disappeared into the bathroom. A little while later, he came back out with a towel around his neck and placed his bag on the floor again.

"Here," he said, and reached for the bag I was carrying.

"Thank you."

He smiled again at me and winked. I had to focus my breathing for a moment before I opened the door.

As I lead the way to the beach I had seen yesterday, again, we had a polite conversation.

"So, I couldn't help but notice you talk in your sleep," he said with a smirk on his face as our feet hit the hot sand.

I felt my face heat up, and I could only hope that I could pass it off as the heat from the sun.

I knew I talked in my sleep, I have ever since I was little. My dad, Charlie, used to wake me up at night when I lived with him through high school.

Everyone around me had grown so accustomed to it that I nearly forgot that I was with a stranger.

And that I was loud enough that he heard me all the way in the other room.

"Sorry if I woke you, I forgot to mention that," I mumbled as an excuse as we stopped walking.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't bother me," he said before he glanced at me sideways with a sparkle in his eye and a smirk on his face, "though, I wonder what you were dreaming about that you were saying my name. Nothing bad I hope."

My eyes grew wide and I felt my cheeks flush again.

He laughed before placing my bag down and taking his towel off from around his neck and laying it down on the sand.

I did the same, pulling out my towel. Looking around, I noticed that there were quite a few people here on a weekday afternoon.

"Um, Bella, I was wondering, could you possibly put lotion on my back for me? I can't reach and I really don't want to have a lobster back."

I turned around and saw him sitting on his towel, looking up at me with his bright green eyes.

I couldn't seem to be able to tear my eyes away from him; all I could do was nod my head.

He grinned up at me and reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tousling his hair.

The sun beat on his bare chest and stomach, and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away. I did notice however, that I wasn't the only one who noticed the god that sat in front of me.

A little distance away, a girl with blond hair was openly staring at Edward, running her eyes up and down his body.

The white bikini she was wearing left little to the imagination, and many men were staring at her with lust.

Too bad for them that she only seemed interested in one man.

"Bella?"

I turned to look at Edward and he was holding a bottle out to me.

"Sorry," I mumbled quietly before taking the bottle from his outstretched hand and kneeled down behind him.

Hesitantly, I poured some of the lotion into my hand and rubbed my hands together before placing my hands on his back.

His muscles relaxed as I worked the lotion in and his head fell forward slightly. He made sounds of appreciation that had me nearly out of breath.

While rubbing his back, I glance back up to where I saw the blond sitting and found her glaring daggers at me.

I almost smirked at her, but kept it at bay.

After spending longer than I probably should have on rubbing in the lotion, I moved away from him and sat on my towel.

"Thank you, Bella."

I nodded my head, too afraid to speak. He picked up the bottle I had put down and squeezed some lotion into his hands and worked it into his legs, arms, chest and face.

I'm pretty sure my mouth was open as I stared at him. His strong muscular hands moved like a skilled musician over his skin. It made me wonder what his hands would feel like on my skin, caressing…

_Stop!_ I should NOT be thinking these things.

Looking away, I pulled out my own bottle of lotion and applied it to my legs, arms and face, prolonging when I would have to take my shorts and shirt off.

Call me crazy, but I was feeling embarrassed. I was afraid of what Edward would think. I shouldn't be worried about what he thinks, but I was.

I decided to face the inevitable and stood up and unzipped my shorts, sliding them off. Without looking, I took my shirt off next.

Sitting down, I took the lotion and quickly added it to my chest and neck. I chanced a glance at Edward and nearly fainted at what I saw.

He sat, starring at me with dark eyes. I looked away from him and pulled out the book I had brought with me.

I had just started to read when a shadow came over me. Looking up, I found Edward standing behind me, the bottle of lotion in his hand.

"You missed a spot."

I was about to reply that I didn't when he knelt behind me. I felt the coolness of the lotion hit my hot skin before his large hands began to work it into my skin.

The sensations that were running through my body were unbelievable. My eyes began to close of their own accord and my head tilted to the side as he worked out the muscles in my neck. I moaned as he moved his hands farther down my back.

All too soon, his hands were gone from my back and he moved back to his towel.

I attempted to try and relax my hyper body by reading my book, but that didn't seem to work well, so, I decided to go for a swim, hoping the water would cool off my body.

The waves washed up against my feet as I got to the shore. I walked slowly into the cool water. Immediately, my body began to cool down and I kept going until I was neck deep.

For a while, I swam around before I looked back to where Edward was.

There, sitting on my towel was the blond that was throwing lustful looks at Edward and glares at me.

She seemed to be having a conversation with him, and she was running her hands up and down her legs in an inviting manner.

Disgusted, I turned away and went underwater. Resurfacing, I swam a little further out before I felt something grab my leg.

I screamed and turned around to come face to face with a man.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded my head and tried to catch my breath. I looked back to the shore and saw Edward standing up looking at with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm James by the way. Again, I'm really sorry"

"It's alright I'm fine. Though, I think people around us probably think I was just attacked by a shark."

He laughed and moved a little bit closer to me.

"I wouldn't mind attacking you though, you seem like you would be tasty."

Feeling uncomfortable at his closeness and his comment, I began to move away from him, heading towards the shore.

"Well, I probably wouldn't taste that good, so you know, I don't think there will be any attacking today. I think I'm going to head out and dry off. It was nice to meet you," I said hurriedly as I began to swim back.

He waved to me before disappearing under the water.

Once I reached the shore, I quickly went to my spot and noticed Edward was still standing.

I glanced up at him and noticed that he wasn't looking at me, but where I had been with James.

And he had a murderous look on his face.

**Now, another little note. I will probably only be able to get up one more chapter before July. I will then be away for two weeks and will be without a computer for that period of time, so, bear with me! And again, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


	8. Authors Note

**AN:**

**Hey people! We are not dead, I repeat, we are not dead. I know many of you are probably ready to kill us, but, we WILL get another chapter up soon, I promise, we will NOT abandon this story. Plan on another chapter up within the next month. We are busy working on our oneshot series called The Many Faces of Edward. Check our joint account under the author name DeepRedRhapsody. Thank you for all the reviews, they really help! **

**Happy readings!**


	9. Mishaps at Sea Part I

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this update is so late, life has been very busy. Taylor and I finally found some time to post this chapter and we already started the next chapter. We hope to have it up ASAP for you guys. Thank you to all the fans who are still sticking with this story. This chapter is dedicated to you! Happy Reading ! **

Mishaps at Sea Part 1

We spent most of the day at the beach. Edward still looked like he was angry though, and our conversations were short and curt.

Back at the hotel, he went straight to the bathroom with his bag, saying that he was going to take a shower. After ten minutes he came out of the bathroom. His hair, still wet, was beginning to curl at the edges.

"I'll be back shortly," he said without even looking at me, and left the room quickly.

It took me a moment to get up off the couch, still confused as to why he was acting this way.

Getting up, I went into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of capris and a t-shirt to change into before going into the bathroom.

A little while later I walked back into the living room area, only to find Edward sitting on one of the two couches, seeming very engrossed in the paper he was reading.

"Hey," I said softly, sitting on the couch opposite him. He looked up at me and closed his paper, placing it in his lap.

"Hey. Listen, I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk earlier. I really want to make it up to you and I found out that the hotel offers an evening dinner cruise. Would you care to join me tonight?"

I sat there, staring at him for who knows how long, before I was finally able to open my mouth and talk.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I know you said you wanted to apologize, but why do you want to be around me all of the time? Not that I mind! It's just… you could be spending time with any of the other beautiful women around here. I don't understand why you are wasting your time with boring old me."

He looked at me, his face expressionless. Suddenly, I heard a small chuckle escape from his lips, and then he began to laugh, his face becoming more relaxed. More beautiful. For a few minutes he laughed, while I continued staring at him like he was on crack.

"Ummm… what's so funny?" I asked confused.

He finally composed himself enough to look at me again, a beautiful lopsided smile on his angelic face.

"Why would I want to spend time with any of those other women? None of them are nearly as funny and interesting as you are. Besides, all those other girls are looking for is a nice, quick lay, and that's not appealing to me."

While he spoke his bright green eyes bore into mine with such intensity and sincerity, that had I been standing, my knees would have given out on me.

He stood up and walked slowly towards me. He stopped, pulling me to my feet so that I was standing no less than an inch away from him.

"You know, you really don't see yourself clearly Isabella. You are very unique. There's something special about you that I do not see in other women."

The way he said my name was orgasmic. I nearly moaned in pleasure at the way it rolled off his tongue like silk.

"So, will you accompany me tonight?

I could feel his warm breath fanning across my face. Al I had to do was lean in a little closer and my lips would be on his. I would be able to find out if his hair was as soft as it looked. I could feel his hard body against mine, his strong muscles as I ran my hands up and down his back.

"Bella?"

I almost shook my head, realizing he was still waiting for me to answer him. I nodded my head at him weakly, somewhat speechless.

"Um…yeah, sure. I'll accompany you."

That beautiful smile appeared on his face again before he took a few steps back from me.

"Great! The boat leaves in an hour. Think that will be enough time for you to get ready?"

I nodded my head, looking down at me feet.

"What should I wear?"

"Dress is formal. It won't take me long to get ready so you can go ahead first."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

I decided I would straighten my hair and wear it down. I also decided I would wear the simple, strapless, midnight blue dress I had packed. As I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in one of the big, fluffy towels, I realized that I had forgotten to bring the dress into the bathroom with me so I could get changed. Oh great.

I slowly opened the door and hesitantly slipped into the room. Edward looked up surprised, and I blushed a deep shade of red. To say I was embarrassed standing in front of this Greek god with nothing but my towel on would be an understatement. I was mortified.

"Do you need something, Bella?" I blushed even more when I heard the slightly husky tone of his voice.

"Yes, I um… forgot my dress" I managed to stutter.

Edward got up from the couch and walked towards the bed where I had carefully laid out my dress and underwear. He picked up my clothes and walked back over to me, his gaze never leaving my face. He stopped, once again, no more than an inch in front of me, nothing but my fluffy bath towel separating him from my now burning skin.

"I'm sure this color blue will look spectacular on you." He whispered in my ear.

After he handed me my clothes he slowly backed away and sat back down on the couch.

"Thank you," I said breathlessly as I opened the door and re-entered the bathroom.

After straightening my hair and changing into my dress, I applied a light layer of makeup and put a pair of small pearl earrings in my ears. Once I deemed myself ready, I walked out of the bathroom and froze.

Edward was finishing getting ready, pulling on a dark blue button up shirt. His muscles flexed on his smooth back as he pulled the shirt on. Right before he finished putting the shirt on his body, I caught a glimpse of something on his lower back…

A tattoo?!?

I must have made a sound because he turned around quickly and stared at me. He flashed me his breathtaking smile while he finished buttoning up his shirt. I noticed his eyes darken slightly as he looked me up and down.

"Wow, you look great. That color looks incredible on you," he said in a deep voice.

I blushed slightly and smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well."

"Shall we go then?" he asked offering me his arm.

"We shall," I said happily, linking my arm with his.

As we made our way to the dock, Edward and I continued to get to know each other better. He told me more about his family and favorite things and every new thing I learned about him made me fall harder and harder for him.

"Here we are," he announced after about fifteen minutes of walking.

My jaw dropped when I saw the large, luxurious ship we would be spending our evening on. It was beautiful and the elegant decorations made it look like something out of a fairytale.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"It's amazing," I replied, still in awe of the ship.

Edward took my arm and led me up the dock to the ship's deck. It was even more amazing up close. As we stepped on board the ship, I realized how crowded it was.

"This must be a pretty popular attraction, huh?" I asked Edward, feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"I hear the food and the live music they have is amazing. It tends to draw a large crowd," he replied.

Edward and I quickly made our way through the crowd and found a small table for two near the back of the ship. Being a gentleman, Edward pulled out my chair for me so I could sit down.

"I'll go get us some drinks. What would you like, Bella?" he asked.

"Just water please."

Edward nodded and made his way over to the refreshment table filled with drinks and various finger foods. I continued to stare at Edward from across the deck when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see James, the guy I had met at the beach earlier that day.

"What a pleasure to see you again," he said with a slight drawl, staring at me in a way that made me feel like I was a five course meal.

"Oh, it's nice to see you again too," I replied, unsure of what to say.

"I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance?" he asked, his gaze traveling over my body.

"Oh, I'm actually here with some-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the chair.

"Come on! On dance won't kill ya." Suddenly I felt very nervous. Just as James was about to pull me out onto the dance floor, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Is there a problem here?" Edward asked, his velvet voice sounding menacing.

James was giving Edward the deadliest evil eye I had ever seen.

"No there's no problem. I was just asking this beautiful lady to dance," James sneered at Edward.

"Unfortunately for you, this beautiful lady is my date," Edward said, sounding possessive and pulling me closer to his side.

"I guess I'll be on my way then."

James gave Edward one final glare before storming off.

* * *

**REVIEW! NOW! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	10. Mishaps at Sea Part II

**AN: OK. I know this was a long awaited chapter. This year has been pretty hectic for both of us, so hopefully things have started to settle down now and we can focus on this story. Thank you all who have continued to stick with us, you're true fans! Oh! And don't forget to check out our new story "Operation Phoenix" under our joint account DeepRedRhapsody.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, but wish we could.**

* * *

I turned to Edward, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much. I didn't know what to do."

Edward chuckled deeply in his chest.

"It's alright. It looked like you needed some rescuing. I figured I'd step in. That guy didn't look too safe anyways."

I laughed a little nervously at his comment, remembering the way he was looking at me. "Thank you again, though," I said, before turning to go and sit back down. Before I could go far, I felt a large hand gently grab hold of mine. Turning around, I saw Edward looking at me with that heart stopping crooked smile on his face.

"May I have this dance, Bella?"

I hesitated a moment before nodding my head slowly and walking over to him. As soon as I was close enough, he placed his other large, warm hand on my waist, while holding my other hand. Placing my free hand on his shoulder, I could feel his strong muscles ripple beneath his shirt. I almost moaned out loud at the thought of the strength he possessed.

"You know, I should probably warn you, I'm a horrible dancer. At my prom, I think my dance partner may have lost permanent feeling in his feet by the end of the night," I said while blushing and looking down at our feet.

I felt more than heard the laughter rumble in his chest. Looking back up at his face, his bright green eyes were alight with laughter as well as that beautiful smile was on his face. I felt the heat rise in my face even more, and turned my head to look anywhere but at him. A moment later, he removed his hand from my waist and placed it under my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"It's alright Bella. I'm not worried about you stepping on my feet. Besides, it's all about the leading. I don't mean to brag but I am a fairly good dancer," he said with a soft smile on his face.

We continued to dance gracefully and without incident-first for me. The song came to an end before a faster paced song began.

"Um, well, thank you for the dance Edward, but I don't think that this type of music is really my style," I said, laughing slightly at the other people who were surrounding us attempting to simultaneously dance to the playing salsa song and look 'sexy'.

Edward laughed as well before releasing me, but kept hold of one of my hands. "The pleasure was all mine, Bella."

And then he did the one thing that nearly made me faint on the spot.

He bent at the waist and placed a warm and gentle kiss on the back of my hand, just like a true gentleman.

I blushed when he pulled away and could still feel the spot on my hand where his lips had been, a tingling sensation left behind. I blinked a few times, afraid that if I made a motion to move, my legs would give out on me.

"Excuse me, but, I was wondering if you would dance with me."

I turned my head to see the same blond from the beach earlier staring lustfully at Edward. I knew right away what she wanted too. Her dress and face said it all. Bright yellow strapless dress that showed an obscene amount of cleavage and hugged her curves like a second skin. Needless to say, it was easy to tell she was not wearing a bra underneath. It came to about mid thigh and she wore a pair of matching yellow heels that must have been at least four inches high. She certainly wasn't looking for a dance from Edward.

A sudden feeling of jealousy surged through me as I looked between the two. Edward looked tormented, like he didn't know what to do.

"You two go ahead, I'm just going to get some air. All these people are making it awfully warm in here," I spoke, the words quiet and rushed, before turning and walking towards the large opening that lead to the deck.

Leaning against the railing, I let the cool ocean breeze relax me. I sighed before turning to look behind me at the dance floor. What I saw sent a pain through my chest.

Edward and the blond were dancing gracefully along the floor to the fast Latin beat. Every now and then she would grind herself against him with a wistful smile on her face. I couldn't get a clear view of Edwards face, but I could only assume he was enjoying it. After all, he was a guy. But the pain I was feeling was so confusing. I don't have feelings for him, I couldn't! He's a complete stranger to me.

A complete stranger that makes my heart beat fast every time he smiles at me. Makes my body feel like jell-o every time he talks. Makes me want to jump on him every time he touches me...

Whoa. Where did that come from?

I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing server. I sipped my drink slowly while looking around, trying to keep my eyes from wandering back to the dancing couple.. As I was looking around, I saw James sitting at a table in the back, staring at me with dark eyes.

A shiver went up my spine as I continued to look around. What caught my eye next made me let out a loud groan of annoyance.

The server from the restaurant when I first arrived here was pushing a cart of food around. Luckily, he hadn't spotted me yet. I quickly finished off my champagne and placed my glass on a passing tray, and walked quickly away from everyone, going farther along the deck.

For a while, I reached a spot where few people were, and leaned against the railing, watching the sunset. I was so engrossed in the view that I almost missed someone shouting to look out.

Turning my head, I saw one of the larger food carts coming straight towards me. Thinking quickly, I jumped up onto the rail, attempting to avoid getting hit by the runaway cart. As I jumped up however, my foot got caught on the rail, and I let out a scream as I felt myself tipping backwards over the boat. I thought I had heard my name yelled, but I was falling too fast to register it. Sudden pain erupted in my head as I hit something on my descent, before I fell into the frigid water below, darkness overcoming me.

* * *

**Alrighty. You know the drill! Review and just maybe you'll get Edward's POV next!**


	11. Authors Note 2

**This is sadly an authors note. I really don't like doing these, because I feel that they are pointless and many prople don't read them, but I will go ahead and do this anyways for those of you that do. Some have been wondering why there hasn't been an update in a while. Double Oh Sexy will continue! The next chapter has been writen for a while now, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it yet. Also, we are still working out some final plot details for the rest of the story. We have a general idea how we want the reast of the story to go, but we are trying to finialize the details so that it all makes sense, and we can then continue to write easily without worry of something messing the whole story up. Thank you to all those who have stuck with us up until this point! It makes me feel very happy that there are poeple who like this story! I will try within the next few weeks to get hopefully two more chapters up. Happy Readings!**

**Deepredruby and xBohemianRhapsodyx**


	12. Important

Hey everyone! Due to some of fanfics guidlines, I am moving all of my fics to my blog now. Already one of my stories has been removed, and there are still others that i'd like to post, but I don't think they will be allowed here. Here is the link to my blog: h t t p : / / d e e p r e d r u b y . t u m b l r . c o m /

I'm still kinda new to this, so bear with me for a while. Everything that is already posted on ff will be on my blog in time. Thank you guys so much for your support! Hopefully you'll keep reading my work! :D

**Note:** Double Oh Sexy is kinda up in the air for me right now, so I am not sure when or if it will be continued. I will continue to write when I can, but those will most likely be one-shots for a while.


End file.
